


The Ash and the Olive

by Prochytes



Category: Fringe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Realm Eternal finds some of Midgard’s warriors easier to translate into its own terms than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ash and the Olive

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the 2011 Thor motion picture, and Fringe to the end of Season Two.

No shaft or shade      does the ash tree furnish;

 

No balm is the bounty      that blesses the olive.

 

But the heavens are held      in the hair of the World-Ash

 

And Midgards many      mingles the Olive.

 

The wizard worked this      that wanted armies.

 

Spell into sinew      he sewed at her childhood.

 

And mortal’s magic      mastered our own.

 

Bifrost is broken      yet bridges she conjures

 

Who forges with fire      of fear and love.

 

FINIS


End file.
